khmangafandomcom-20200213-history
Working Together
"Working Together" is the twenty-sixth chapter of Kingdom Hearts. It was first collected in Kingdom Hearts Volume 3 by Tokyopop and republished in Kingdom Hearts Final Mix Volume 2 by Yen Press. Synopsis Cerberus charges, but Sora leaps into the air and strikes the beast with a single blow, defeating him, much to his, Donald Duck, and Goofy's confusion. Inside the Coliseum, Philoctetes is worried about the group's safety, but Hercules informs him that he had already worn Cerberus down by the time Sora jumped in. The two decide to keep Hercules' confession from the trio as they return from the battle. Sora, bragging about his easy victory, claims that he can move the pedestal as well. Meanwhile, Hades complains about his pawns's failures to kill Hercules and secure the Keyblade. He decides to handle Hercules himself, but fails to come up with a plan to steal Sora's Keyblade. Noticing that his tantrum ruined his hairdo, Hades enters the bathroom, oblivious to the cracks in the sink spurting water. Back at the Coliseum, Sora is still struggling to move the pedestal when he is joined by Donald and Goofy, who remind him that there's no rule they can't help him. Sora begins to protest, but stops himself upon noticing a flashing light. After removing the pedestal, they unveil the world's Keyhole which Sora promptly seals, catching Cloud's attention. Back at the bathroom, the sink collapses, unleashing a torrent of water. Hades spots a sign revealing that Hercules was in charge of cleaning the bathrooms and curses him as he is drowned by the onslaught of water. As Sora prepares to leave the world, he tells Phil that he'll be calling each of them a hero when they return. Outside, the trio is intercepted by Cloud, who gives Sora a farewell gift: a Gummi Block and advises him to not lose sight of his light. In the Gummi Ship, Sora is contemplating Cloud's words when Cid calls, inquiring about the group's status. Donald yells at him that his screen blocks their view and suggests that they call him whenever they need help. The connection signal begins breaking up as Goofy notices that they're inside something's mouth. Inside the beast, Sora slips into unconsciousness, dropping the Gummi Block he obtained. Pinocchio picks it up, saying that he's found one. Characters Trivia * This chapter continues where "What It Means to Be a Hero" ended. * Sora, Donald, and Goofy move the pedestal that Sora couldn't in "Olympus Coliseum", revealing that a Keyhole lay underneath. * Hades mentions that figurines of him would be more popular than the Hercules ones. This later serves as the basis for the Kingdom Bites short, "Mr. Fancy." * Hades notices that Hercules cleaned the bathrooms which was first mentioned in "What It Means to Be a Hero." * Hercules sneezes after Hades cursed him as an example of the superstition. * Hades is defeated when he breaks a sink and is washed away by the ensuing flood and is never fought unlike in the game. Working Together Category:Chapters Category:Kingdom Hearts chapters Category:Real world